There are many types of topical antiperspirant products that are commercially available or otherwise known. Most of these products are formulated as sprays, roll-on liquids, creams like soft solids, or solid sticks, and comprise an astringent material, e.g. zirconium or aluminum salts, incorporated into a suitable topical carrier. These products are designed to provide effective perspiration and odor control while also being cosmetically acceptable during and after application onto the axillary area or other areas of the skin. Some examples of antiperspirant compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,789; 4,853,214; 5,019,375; 5,102,656; 5,178,881; 5,294,447; 5,843,414; 6,616,921; 6,426,062; 6,849,251 and 2003/0185777.
Within this product group, soft solid antiperspirant compositions are a popular and an effective alternative to antiperspirant sprays and solid sticks. Soft solid antiperspirant compositions are typically dispensed from a package having an immobile dispensing/applicator surface (versus a roller ball that is used for roll-on type antiperspirant compositions) that shears the composition onto the skin during use. Often, these dispensing/applicator surfaces are perforated, wherein the antiperspirant composition is pushed or extruded through the apertures by axial movement of an elevator within the package.
While perspiration and odor control provided by these products can be excellent, many of these antiperspirant compositions, however, may be cosmetically unacceptable to a various users because application may be messy, difficult to spread and wash off, and the applied areas often feel wet or sticky, as opposed to light and dry, for several minutes after application. While there have been some attempts to improve the performance of the package applicator surface (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,300), there is a continuing need for antiperspirant composition packages that improve consumer delight at the time of application. Still further, there is a need for improved antiperspirant composition packages that provide a cool and/or refreshing feel at the time of application.